User talk:Grammar Cat
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- You must be ecstatic Cat? Female? Nitrome!? Guess it's your lucky day! 02:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Chronologica Libros unt How arr Ya? Hey! Are you still there? You're quite inactive somehow, or it it that you're on another wiki? Where are you then? Oh and how are you in The Book of Time? Have you already read books two and three? I hope to see more from you soon. -- 15:06, April 26, 2014 (UTC) And yes, you. No, don't be confused, I know you're watching. You'd obviously get interested in what business I've got with your sister... oh no, could it be..?! Please no! I mean you and your wiki no harm! I wasn't planning on moving to your sister's wiki I swear! Don't get mad now! Hi Again Hi Grammar Cat! I would request that we make a story with cube adventures, but Plasmaster already has on the Fan Fiction Wiki! It's called Adventure Cubed, and I was wondering if you've read it. Oh, and did you enjoy the Nitrome Jam? My favorite games were Dream Hopper, 8bit Doves, and A Kitty Dream (I also really enjoyed The Mind). Just dropping by, since i'm editing the Nitrome Wiki and maybe even Neutronized Wiki again :) 23:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't say that to your bro :P It doesn't hurt to try. Yeah, make articles for the components if you'd like. If they're too short and you find you're just squeezing more than the game / other sources can give you, then they can be merged to the main game page. 06:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Worms I only called them Space worms because it is what they are called on Jam 2014 (skin). Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Jam categories Normal categories are okay to use for Jam pages. and needed, since a category won't function if it is not in the "Category" namespace. It's templates that should be made a subpage of Template:Jam. So the template for A Kitty Dream should be named Template:Jam/A Kitty Dream. I made a blog post about this when the Jam was out; you can find it here. 21:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Navbox templates I wanted them to be under the prefix "Template:Jam/" so that they would be easier to look up if needed. Like I said in the previous message above, a template for In drmzzz should be created under the title Template:Jam/In drmzzz and soforth. The character in my avatar is Chazz from Yugioh GX. XD 06:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hey Grammar Cat! When I wrote that, I meant my school friends, not anyone on the wiki (despite the fact that hearing/seeing the word TinyCastleGuy makes me weep now). I didn't mean you at all. I got used to the fact that you don't message me often anymore. You have a busy life, and when people have busy lives, things seem to slip off the ol' noggin. All I'm trying to say is, it's my old school friends that have abandoned me, not my wiki friends. :) Your friend, AustinCarter4Ever 17:17, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Tanksgiving time You heard right! Your free tank is on the right. Anyways, hope you have a happy Thanksgiving! :) 18:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Upload new versions Instead of uploading a completely separate file, use the Replace option within the file page to upload a new version of the file to a new name. It saves you the trouble of having to edit a lot of pages (if that image, say, is on a number of pages) to change the image URL, and saves us admins the trouble of having to delete unused clutter. If you're concerned with the new version not showing up when you first upload it, that's completely normal because the site is rolling out the change. Give it time, and if the new version doesn't show up within a day, report the bug to Wikia and upload the file under a new name. Last I checked, Wikia fixed this issue with new versions not showing up for several months or something, but all new versions of images I've uploaded so far have had success. 19:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Template your *sig* Maybe I told you this in the past, but please follow Project:Signatures#Finishing off a signature to sign with your template and not the content within the template. 08:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: In need of CSS Should I leave the answer on your talk page or NOBODY's? I guess I'll just put it here, since you asked. (Why didn't NOBODY ask me directly? Huh. :/) If he means the show/hide code on Template:Navbox, this code can be adjusted with the |state= parameter. Set it to "uncollapsed" if you want the template to always be uncollapsed, "collapsed" if you always want it to be collapsed, "autocollpased" if you want the template to be collapsed when there are other navboxes on the same page or "plain" if you don't want them at all. If NOBy Doy means just collapsible tables in general, that's triggered by the "mw-collapsible" class, which is built in with MediaWiki. He can change the text that appears in place of Expand/Collapse, but I won't elaborate further unless this is certainly what he means. (He can also Wikia's help pages.) PS Ooh that's a pretty avatar you got there. Loving the eyes! ^^ 00:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh ha that code. The showhide is pretty outdated, but I use it on wikis I edit anyways for the navboxes and infoboxes. As far as I know, the new MediaWiki code doesn't let you adjust the link colour of the show/hide, unlike the old JS, which changes colour according to the text specified for the header. :And no worries about the Pixel Love Wiki fiasco; I nearly completely forgot about it and had to look back at my talk archive to remember what you were addressing. ^^; Sure it made me frustrated but we both learned to move on. You're completely forgiven on that. :Hmm on an off note, the picture in the navbox for the episodes template looks a little too wide considering how many links are in that template. Might I suggest using the group navbox for episodes? 04:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding: Your previous message Huh, two things I'm surprised about myself here: I made a poem that someone could relate to; and what, I made a poem!? (Didn't even plan to make one in the first place and when I do try to write poems, I usually end up doing it wrong... O_O ) Ehhhh....I'm not mad or crazy stuff, I completely acknowledge the extreme pros and cons of humanity, how nice people are seen as one-dimensional characters, and also verses. Ehhhh....I'm not mad or crazy stuff, I completely acknowledge the extreme pros and cons of humanity, how nice people are seen as one-dimensional characters, and also verses. Ever since the dawn of mankind, there has been a new large demanding need: Dopamine. Dopamine is that chemical in yor brain that makes it feel so rewarding when you accomplish something. Now I'm not talking about dopamine that makes eating a need, but what makes other things like stress relievers a need. (To keep you sane of course @-@) Lately there's been this 'theory' (saying it's a theory is like saying gravity is a theory.. eck) about why our species is so flawed. It states that we have shaped our surroundings in a short period of time to make it easier for us to live, but in return our genetics is still outdated with the environment and it can't cope up. Which is why we can have brutal intentions that we got from our ancestors who only needed it to hunt for food, we still have that today, but I don't see what's the point of that now that there are grocery stores. It's just a theory, but it sounds reasonable enough to almost be a fact. I feel like a problem really isn't a problem at all but since our species has negativity bias (why negative things gain more attention than positive ones), a simple remark can devolve into the most hideous and most inaccurate statement that aims to sound more and more anger-seeking the more it is retold with inaccuracies. (In some ways it really acts similarly a virus, not sure why seeing how hate isn't even a living being in the first place.) Ever heard of the 5 stages of grief? (Well, some people don't) If you don't know it's all about what emotional rollercoaster a person goes through while grieving the dead. Interestingly, these stages also appear not just regarding death, but life as well. Denial-Everyone has their own database on how the world works (Oh shoot, I forgot I already talked about personal databases on a horror game wiki... read if you're interested, but you will most likely not get the essential references), "the curse of imagination is picturing the world as it should be" plays a good role here. I quote myself from that page: "...then gradually you discover that bad things happen so your explanation for reality not going according to your views tries to adapt so that your database of how the world works so that it may satisfy you." Anger-a stage where people always say "Why me? It's not fair!"; "How can this happen to me?"; '"Who is to blame?". If you've played and beaten Ditto....then you know how and why I really love that game as it shows this secretly. Anger stage is also regret, regret about why you didn't do something a long time ago so that you won't have problems today. Regret is anger to one's past self, time travel should really not be a reality for you yourself can be your greatest enemy. Bargaining-"I would do anything for this not to happen"...where you are willing to sacrifice everything to make the pain stop. "MAKE IT STAHP!" Depression-Two words: existential crisis. From what a person may have learned from suffering is that if life is only there so that people may suffer and die, then what's the point? Life is really "pointless" but that doesn't mean we shouldn't live it to it's full potential. Just existing is good enough, that is the point. (Same as Minecraft, gosh this is the third time I'm comparing Minecraft to real life, it's such a deep game...) Acceptance-the title says it, you realize that there is no point crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying 'till you run outta cake. Meaningful Portal reference...but it's true! Isn't the saddest thing you could ever do is.. to be sad? Desperately crying over everything in hopes that it may get better is like lying under a tree waiting for the fruits to fall in your mouth instead of climbing the tree to get them. Personally, I believe I may be in this stage of acceptance. I don't care if I'm forever alone, I can manage. I don't care if I will never be able to get close friends like everybody, that's just who I am, I'm hard to satisfy. And I don't care if I don't look human anymore because you guess what, (most) humans are the most inhumane creatures in the world, and also the the only ones who can be inhumane in the first place. The barbaric way of thinking hasn't faded out yet until we would ever learn to treat the weak like we treat ourselves...and I'm not just talking about humans. I know that I'm safe writing this since as one blue fiery user once said, "The length of this article protects it from being read." About the accidental poem, I guess I was tired of having others not being able to understand me because of my use of deep words and long sentences that are unfamiliar to them, so I guess while writing that blog I was like "Hmm, since no one can understand my specific long talk, how about I make my words incredibly short and cryptic so that the meaning is up to the individual's imagination?" I've onced wondered whether or not we should warn others of what the harsh reality truly is, whether they turn you in as a monster for ever mentioning it, or calling you foolish for learning about the dark truths. I just can't help but think to myself: Is it best not to warn others of the harsh reality then get hated for it, or to not warn them so that they may learn the truth on their own so that they may hate you later on for not telling them? It's sad really, if you tell them, they get mad, if they find out in their own, they get mad at everyone for not warning them about it. I don't know if I should force my belifs on others just like the people I don't want to be, or if I want to hide the truth from everyone who aren't ready to handle it...but that's another story. (How do I archive my talk? I've never really done it before if you haven't noticed... -_-;) -- 05:28, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ni-Tri A while back, I made a wiki solely made for information the Nitrome Wiki community comminity wouldn't accept because no one accepts me, the wiki slowly devolved into an uncyclopedia which weren't my original intentions, I feel that I can use that wiki to create a set of articles that the wiki might not accept at first but if I start developing it there I might have a change. I don't know how to share the link privately so uh... -- 00:37, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : sent! -- 01:01, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: yep, i recieved the message, I wasn't replying because it's taken me forever to write down a suitable reply to your message that was archived. （ ´Д｀）yeah, sorry about that not sure how to talk anymore since talking is an inconvenience in my current situation. (don't ask) -- 04:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: It's not that I don't want to talk, it's just that I'm at a loss of words. The draft reply I was writing is crappy and I don't think it's possible for me to polish it, ah anyway, I made a present for you. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_3rq1j6Qza_M0ZucnU5emFITHM/view?usp=sharing ::::: -- 04:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) eloquent I'm glad you love the picture! :D That's the first time I've tried that art style, and it actually turned out to look kinda better than my earlier ones. The expression though, I tend to draw all of my characters with that face, ever since Ditto came out I started spastically drawing pictures of the heroine . Plus, I don't know how to draw mouths so I always draw them small...(now that reminds me of how Dr Seuss got his art style) I even drew that in the dark which made it harder for me to see what I'm making. (I guess the more you don't see it, the less worried you are about perfection?) I'm re-reading your message prior to your latest and there seems to be some redundancy in the "...has inspired me to one day create an intellectual blog one day." which got me slighly confused reading it first time. I'm not so sure if I can actually explain my message in one go, so I'll probably have to split it a bit and wait for your response. -- 15:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Message Segments I'll start off with what I think is more suitable to talk about first regarding your reply that I never resounded to: It's all about the microevolution thingy. (I have to re-write all of this because of the outdated-ness) I want to clarify that mentality is also greatly affected by genetics, hence they are also greatly influenced by genetic changes. So what I meant by the theory was not just how we move and look, but also how we think. Think of it as some evolution jet lag where instead of catching up to the new time zone, your body catching up to think up the best strategy of how our brains should work in this day and age. (Your turn) -- 09:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Info Bit 2 So in the first part, it looks as if...you're telling how I describe you? Huh, not sure if it's just me unable to see if that's the intention or if it wasn't intended to be that way. Hmm, so I'm not so sure what the first one fully means since it looks as if you're describing what I think you're saying. If that's not the case, then the only thing it could be is that you're retelling what I you think I'm saying, which actually makes more sense.... oops (got confused here) I kinda believe that all advances in any living thing affect everything about it. ('Kinda' because it's just my hunch and that I have no other way to prove it to myself as a fact aside from recollection of observation in the world.) I don't believe that evolution is what you just said there, and I was unfamiliar with the term macroevolution until you mentioned it. I think of evolution is some kind of progressive variation in a bloodline. I used to think evolution was similar to Pokemon, but it's actually nothing like that. When a species interbreeds, the offspring is never exactly the same as its parent. (Unless if it's a species with no gender) Well that's a pretty obvious thing to see how children never really look exactly like their parents, but that's not what I mean. For every offspring, there is always a slight difference in the genes, a natural occurring duplication error in the DNA, the term everyone's familiar with is mutation. Now mutation isn't necessarily an effect of bio hazards, toxic chemicals, or radioactivity like its stereotype definition suggests. (Though toxic things can accelerate mutation) But is actually a thing that happens naturally everyday that we all take for granted. Imagine it like the telephone game where the message gets altered increasingly the more people it gets passed onto. That's what I know for sure. Humanity evolving from animals... what that means depends on how you define what an 'animal' is. Is it a kingdom in biology? Is it the creatures that aren't human? Are humans not considered animals? So many variation in their meaning which really doesn't help make thing easier to understand. Humans are animals from a biological standpoint; humans are not animals from a political viewpoint; animals are seems as dumb stereotypes from the public viewpoint; some animals are observed to be as intelligent as we are from a ecology viewpoint. My viewpoint? I don't believe humans are dumb and evil creatures, they're just really irresponsible. We have the capacity to think more effectively than other species, yet we like to bring ourselves down by comparing us to crocodiles and lions. While crocodiles and lions don't have the capacity to understand morality and thinking about consequences in the long run, humans still live around not using their heads even though they can. Some humans are intelligent at most times, other times the exact same people are sloppy. Humans being compared to animals is pretty touchy subject for most of us. But then when you see that animals aren't really as stupid as you believed, it doesn't feel much of an insult anymore. It feels more like an insult to animals than to us. I don't believe in most scientific thing just because I have no means of proving it to myself. I just go with what makes the most sense putting in mind that facts don't exist, that everything we know today might be proven wrong tomorrow. So no, I don't believe in much. Your turn. -- 22:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) It was fun while it lasted User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/2012-2014 00:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I Played With Fire and Got Burnt It's my fault why we haven't talked for a while. I was such an idiot to bring this up. It was like that time I wanted to pet the German Shepherd and it almost bit me. I'm so ashamed of myself for being such a terrible friend. If I were better, I would have messaged you every single day. But then I didn't and then assumed you forgot about me. You're the better friend. You respect everyone around this wiki and even end their usernames in -kun, which I find cute. Please do forget about me because I'm the worst friend anyone could ever be cursed to have. Your life will be better off without a person who spends her days thinking about no one but herself. Goodbye. It really was fun while it lasted. 03:56, June 13, 2015 (UTC) There's a new project in this here town. And it needs your help! Hey Grammar Cat! I've voiced an idea I had for a project about standardizing image names, and I would really appreciated if you read it and commented your feedback. After you've given your opinions there, I would love it if you took a quick look at the most recent decisions being made about the project, and possibly give your thoughts on what you think should happen. Thanks for taking time to do this! It means a lot to me! 23:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Accents Dear Grammar Cat, I read your entire message and wholeheartedly enjoyed it. I love accents! My fave has to be the English accent (correct me if I'm wrong, but my sis once said that there's a such thing as English Accents, and they're different from British accents). I don't think I have an accent, and a lot of people tell me I'm missing out if I don't have one (unless if American accent is a thing. Then I really do have an accent.). My parents both have Jamaican accents since they were born and raised in Jamaica and moved to America. Anyways, thanks for messaging me! ^_^ Love, AustinCarter4Ever 22:39, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Cat-nada Day Happy Canada Day, Grammar Cat! Here's a random GIF of the girl from Ditto...she's red and white, just like the Canadian flag lol. :P 01:44, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Please don't hate me Hey-o! Look, I know we all hate spam but I swear this is (probably) the last one I will send! Since my last project didn't go over so well, I've decided to make an alternate proposition on what I still consider to be an issue. I really hope you'll read this and comment, I also hope everyone is able to come to an agreement fairly quickly. Thanks for your time! 15:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:That was me Hah! I was wondering who that was from the Nitrome Wiki, as we have no user named Minor Notes. I never edit there either (in fact, I think I've only edited there twice. It's just because when I see a mistake I can't stand letting it be!) I'll eat the tea and cake you provided. But my rest may be very short-lived, as that proposition was just the first thing on my list of changes I would like to see happen to this wiki ;) We'll see how long it is until I reveal my next big project. Have a great day, Grammar Cat! 02:59, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You make me laugh You thought I was Jewish? XD I have no idea why that struck me as so funny but it made me "lol" in a literal sense. Nah, I'm not Jewish. Actually, you remind me a lot of myself when it comes to religion, as it seems that you know the difference between micro and macro evolution. I assume you probably read a lot of the same resources as I do. Cheers, ya Japanese-loving cat 03:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Haha no I don't stalk everyone's talk page messages like some other users, but occasionally when I see a large edit being made it piques my interest (like your message which was +2,528 new bytes) and I'll click on it. And for the record it was your message to AC4E, not Frosty that I read :P 19:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For Taking the Time to Message me!!!! ^w^ Dear Grammar Cat, As the title says, I'm glad that you took some time out of your day to message me. It made me feel even better than I already was :3 I read your message and fully understood what you meant. Everyone treats people they talk to on the internet differently. So some people are bound not to take them seriously. On another topic, it's alright that you haven't messaged me in a while. I'm just glad you're okay :D In conclusion, I don't have much else to say on the topic of NP leaving. I was destraught over it, but now I feel calm. If he leaves, he leaves. One last thing (to end on a sweet note): the next Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game comes out in four days and I'm gonna buy it! Have you ever played any of the Mystery Dungeon games? If so, what do you think of them? Hope to hear from you again soon! Your Friend, AustinCarter4Ever ^w^ 22:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Aww, Merry Christmas to you too, GC! X3 I've been doing great and I hope you've been doing the same! I just finished my first semester in college and I have two weeks off! It's awesome to hear from you again!!!! ^w^ Love, AC4E 20:55, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Sounds Awesome! I await the day you come to the Discord UwU 02:29, December 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm Sorry I don't want you to feel like we don't talk to each other as much because we don't have anything in common; even if we were to, just having small talk about anything with you lightens my day. It's because of Discord. It makes me forget to check Nitrome Wiki. Although it's advanced and a good place to talk, it does make me miss you and the wiki as a whole, especially since you aren't there. Let's just take this slow and easy. I promise I'll check every single day so I don't miss a single message from you UwU Love, AustinCarter4Ever 00:13, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Bip Boop *Electronic sounds* 000011101010101010 ....? Can't really be blamed for making myself a guinea pig. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:16, November 27, 2018 (UTC)